Une journée banale dans la vie d'un auror
by Noan
Summary: Une journée que personne ne voudrait vivre et qui accabla notre pauvre Sauveur.


**chapitre 1:**

Y a des matins comme ça, où l'on ferait mieux de rester au lit...

Harry ouvrit un oeil lorsque le tintement de la sonette d'entrée retentit dans l'appartement.

_Quel est le con qui vient me réveiller à 5h du matin!_ râla le jeune homme en se levant.

Il prit l'interphone, persuadé d'entendre Ron à l'autre bout. Il avait encore dû s'engueler avec Hermione et il venait pleurer dans ses bras.

" Eh Harry, t'as zapper l'heure? demanda une voix masculine.

Le dit Harry tentait tant bien que mal de reconnecter ses neurones encore engourdies de sommeil.

- Hum? Zabini

- Ben oui flemmard, qui veux tu que ça soit? Bon, tu m'ouvres? On se les gèle dehors.

- Heu... Ouais, Quelle heure il est?

- Ben, t'as dû faire une sacrée fiesta hier soir! Il est 9h30!"

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et hurla dans l'interphone, mais Blaise ne l'entendit pas, il avait déja raccroché.

Harry fila en quatrième vitesse se doucher, laissant la porte d'entrée entrebaillé pour son collègue. Il était déjà en train de s'habiller quand Blaise entra. Il fallait bien 10min pour monter les 15 étages de l'immeuble si on était claustrophobe. Et Blaise l'était. Il avait eu beau pester, Harry n'avait jamais voulu baisser les barrières de protection de son appartement ce qui l'obligeait à faire ce petit exercice à chaque fois qu'il venait.

" Tu veux un café? demanda Harry en se frottant les cheveux avec un seviette.

- Non, on attend plus que toi au boulot pour le boire! Hermione fait la tronche, elle a été obligé de le faire parce que personne ne sait se servir de ta foutue machine."

Harry grogna un petit " bande d'idiots" et prit ses papiers et suivit son collègue hors de l'appartement.

Evidement personne ne le loupa au bureau.

D'ordinaire, il était toujours le premier arrivé et le dernier parti. Alors ses deux heures de retards ne passèrent pas inaperçu et ses collègues s'en donnèrent à coeur joie:

" Il était moins bon le café c'matin Potter...

- Alors on a fait la fête hier soir Potter?

- Le grand Auror Potter aurait-il une vie privée?...

Même son parton qui n'était autre que Charlie Weasley, en rajouta une couche:

- Ben au moins, ta journée passera plus vite, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur alors qu'il venait lui aussi chercher son café.

La matinée se passa sans encombre et il rentra chez lui pour le déjeuner. Il avait une pose de 2h et comptait bien en profiter pour digérer son début de journée désastreux.

Il se prépara vite fait des nouilles chinoises et s'installa confortablement dans le sofa.

Vers 13h, il se leva et décida d'aller faire de courses pour pouvoir au moins manger ce soir, ayant oublié la veille de faire des courses.

Il descendit rapidement à la petite superette qui faisait le coin de la rue, fit ses quatres courses et rentra chez lui. Devant la porte de l'immeuble, il chercha ses clés.

_Au p de m, je les ai oublié là haut_, pensa-t-il au bout de quelques instants de recherche. Il maudit dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait sa p de paranoïa qui l'avait poussé à dresser ses barièrres anti-transplanage et anti-sorts de toutes sortes aussi simple soit-il. En bref, son statut de sorcier ne lui était d'aucune utilité dans le cas présent. Il pourrait les lever mais sa paranoïa l'avait poussé à les dresser avec l'aider de quelqu'un d'autre, le dit quelqu'un d'autre n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis des mois et Harry ne savait absolument pas où le trouver et puis faire de la magie dans une rue grouillant de moldus aurait sûrement compromis sa place dans l'équipe d'aurors qu'il avait integré, il y a de cela 2ans.

Il dut se résoudre à sonner chez ses voisins pour qu'au moins il puisse entrer dans l'immeuble. Si son raisonnement était juste, sa porte d'entrée devait être ouverte puisqu'il n'avait pas les clés sur lui, il n'avait donc pas pu la fermer.

Son immeuble était fait un peu bizarrement. Il formait un angle droit ce qui permettait aux voisins de vous mater sans retenu si vous ne faisiez pas attention. Eh bien entendu, Harry n'était pas du genre à mater ses voisins et il ne lui serait même pas venu à l'idée que ses voisins puissent le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que la vieille dame qui habitait sur le même palier que lui, le reluquait sans vergogne quand il sortait de la salle de bain après sa douche le matin.

Et, par on ne sait quel caprice du destin, ce fut-elle qui lui ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble. Il prit l'ascenseur et se retrouva bien vite devant sa porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en la trouvant close. Il retint in extremis un hurlement de rage et de frustration de sortir de sa gorge. Pour réfléchir, il fallait absolument qu'il se calme. Comment la porte pouvait-elle être fermée alors qu'il n'avait pas la clé sur lui. Dans un sursaut d'espoir, il fouilla de nouveau ses poches n'y trouvant que du vide. Il s'assit, dos contre la porte pour comprendre.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion intense, il se dit que la seule possibilité est qu'il est oublié cette p de clé dans cette p de serrure et comme, grâce à lui, pas de magie, il avait besoin des pompiers.

Il aurait mieux fait de laisser Blaise poirotter ce matin. Heureusement qu'il avait forcé celui ci à avoir un téléphone portable. Il l'appela:

" Allo Blaise?

- Potter? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore?

Blaise commençait déjà à pouffer.

- Zabini?

- Oui, lui répondit-il de sa voix la plus innocente.

- Le ferme! Et je t'interdis de rire. Harry soupira de nouveau et se lança, j'ai oublié ma clé chez moi et je suis enfermé dehors, donc...

Harry ne put finir sa phrase qu'il entendit Blaise hurlait:

J'en ai une bonne les gars, Potter est enfermé dehors, il peut pas rentrer chez lui. Des rires firent échos à sa phrase.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas s'énérver contre Blaise et par la même occasion, jetter son portable.

Encore mort de rire, Blaise reprit la conversation:

- Si... je comprends bien, ... tu seras aussi à la bourre cet après midi?

- C'est ça, je te rappelle. Et Harry raccrocha sans attendre une quelconque réponse."

Un grognement plus tard, Potter appelait les pompiers. Il se dit qu'ils pourraient entrer par la fenêtre et 2 secondes, ils lui auraient ouvert la porte.

" Centre des pompiers de Londres j'écoute, lui répodit une jeune femme à la voix naisiarde.

- Bonjour, voilà, je me suis enfermé dehors, est ce que serait possible qu'un de vos camions puisse venir pour qu'un de vos collègues passe par ma fenêtre et puisse m'ouvrir cette ( il retint le putain in extrémis) porte pour que je puisse aller travailler.

- Vous savez Monsieur, on n'a pas que ça à faire...

- Ecoutez, souffla Harry, votre caserne est juste au coin de la rue, je vous demande pas d'aller à l'autre bout de la ville...

- Mais Monsieur...

- Je vous en pris! pleurait-il presque.

- Bon, écoutez, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, attendez...

Harry patienta 5 bonnes minutes le temps que la standartiste face le tour de ses collègues.

- ... C'est bon, ils arrivent, reprit l'oripilente voix.

- Merci, soupira le jeune homme."

Il redevalla les escaliers et attendit les pompiers dehors.

10min plutard, ils arrivaient avec la grande échelle ( "Qu'est ce qu'on a fait des tuyaux, où est passée la grande échelle?... Dsl, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ')

" A mais Monsieur, ça va pas être possible, lui dit le pompier.

- Et pourquoi? lui demanda le pauvre Harry, qui se demandait quand cette journée allait se terminer.

- Si vous aviez dit à la standardiste que vous habitiez au dernier étage, on vous aurait dit de suite que l'échelle est trop courte.

- Pardon? hoqueta Harry.

- Oui, on a une échelle qui fait environ 15 étages mais les étages de cet immeuble font environ 1m de plus que la norme. Il nous manque à peu près 1m50 jusqu'à votre étage.

Harry crut qu'il allait craquer et pleurer sur le trottoir. Il ravala ses larmes de désespoir et se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Et le pompier coupa le fils de ses pensées.

- Il va falloir que vous appeliez un serrurier.

Mais bien sûr, pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

- Bon, ben on vous laisse."

Et les pompiers firent demi tour.

Harry remonta en courant les étages et frappa à la porte de chez sa voisine, il l'avait besoin d'un annuaire. Il attendit au moins 10min qu'elle vienne lui ouvrit.

" Oui? dit-elle en opuvrant.

- Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger de nouveau mais auriez vous un annuaire? Je suis enfermé dehors et la clé est dans la serrure. J'ai apppeler les pompiers mais ils n'ont rien pu faire et j'ai besoin d'appeler un sérrurier.

- Oui, d'accord, je dois l'avoir quelque part.

Elle le fit entrer et le conduisit jusqe dans son petit salon. Et lui passa le botin.

Il composa le premier numéro qu'il trouva:

" Le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus attribué! lui répondit une boîte vocale".

Il souffla et fit le deuxième. La même voix avec le même ton lui répondit la même chose.

Il râla et fit le troisième.

" Le numér..."

Il raccrocha violement, manqua de jeter à nouveau son téléphone quand la vieille dame le coupa dans son élan:

" J'ai celui de cette année si vous voulez".

Harry la regarda stupéfait et quand les mots arrivèrent à son cerveau, il regarda rapidement la date du dit botin: 2001. Un gémissement de frustration s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour mériter ça.

" Oui, s'il vous plait". Bien sûr qu'il voulait celui de cette année.

Le premier numéro était occupé. Au deuxième:

" Flash sérrure que puis je faire pour vous, demanda une masculline.

Harry lui raconta ses déboires.

- Ok, lui répondit l'artisan. J'ai un rendez-vous avant et je viens. Je serais là dans environ une demi heure.

- Merci, je vous attend." Et Harry raccrocha. Il sourit, sourire qui disparut rapidement. Il fallait qui rappelle Blaise et entendait déjà son rire.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce type soit son co-équipier!

Aussi enthousiaste qu'un prisionner qui va vers son jugement, il l'appela:

" Eh Potter, tu traînes. Je te rappele qu'on a du boulot quand même, se moqua déjà le jeune homme.

- Blaise, soupira le brun, j'ai du appeler un sérrurier et il ne sera là que dans une demi heure.

Et de nouveau, il l'entendit hurler ce qu'il venait de dire à tout le monde.

Harry gémissait dans sa tête: pourquoi? mais pourquoi moi?

- Bon, ok Potter, tu me tiens au courant.

- Humm", fut ça seul réponse.

La vieille dame lui proposa alors une tasse de café.

Et elle se mit à parler de son chat. Son chat par ci son chat par là... Pourri gaté le chat et par dessus le marché, jaloux comme un rital.

A peine Harry avait il répondu à la vieille dame, il s'était mis à feuler. En 20 min, il avait essayé de le défigurer au moins 10 fois.

Il rappela le sérrurier pour couper cours au massacre et celui ci lui dit qu'il arrivait.

Une fois sur place, l'artisan se laissa guider par le jeune homme vers sa porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la serrure et lui dit:

" J'ai pas le matériel pour les serrures de ce typre. Ceux sont des sécurités et il faut un matos spécial.

Une lueur de démence vint jouer dans les prunelles émeuraudes d'Harry. Il serra les poings mais ne dit rien. Absolument rien. Il avait mal aux machoires à force de les serrer.

Mais sans lui prêter aucune attention, le serrurier continua:

- Je pourrais aller le chercher mais ça prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Je vais vous donner le numùéro d'un collègue qui travaille dans le coin."

Harry le remercia et composa le nouveau numéro. L'homme attendait de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un avant de partit et s'éclipsa quand il vit le jeune homme répondre.

" Vous habitez où?

- J'habitude le n°18 de la résidence de la Renaissance dans Woodstreet, lui répondit Harry.

- Quel n° avait vous dit? lui redemanda l'artisan, la voix légèrement tendue.

- le n°18, confirma le jeune auror.

- Impossible, c'est l'appartement de ma femme, explosa l'homme.

- HEIN? hurla Harry. Mais non, j'y ai emménagé il y a 6 mois maintenant.

- Non, si elle avait déménager, elle me l'aurait dit! répliqua l'homme.

- Ecoutez, dans cet appart il n'y a que moi, sachant que l'homme le croyait être l'amant de sa femme.

Il songea que c'était une femme qui lui avait fait visiter l'appartement. Sûrement l'ancienne locataire! Mais il ne se souvenait pas de son nom.

- Dîtes moi son nom, je vous dirais si effectivement je la connais? demanda Harry.

- NIcole Sanchez!

- C'est l'ancienne locataire. Je ne l'ai rencontré que lorsque j'ai visité l'appartement..

- Vous êtes sûr?

- Oui".

La conversation, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, se termina sur l'accord de l'artisan. Harry attendit encore un peu et le vit arriver, Le visage fermé, le regard haineux.

Il lui fallut près de 20 min pour arriver à bout de cette fichue serrure. En entrant dans l'appartement, l'homme dut se rendre à l'évidence. Sa femme avait foutu le camp et il présenta ses excuses à Harry.

Le jeune brun s'affala sans grâce sur son canapé. Deux minutes, juste deux minutes de paix.

Il regarda l'heure: 17h26. Bon, plus la peine d'aller travail, il débauchait dans moins d'une heure. Pas la force d'entendre à nouveau Blaise se foutre de lui, il lui envoya un sms.

Il se servit un café et s'installa devant son ordi. Il éplucha ses mails...

Et le téléphone sonna.

La seule pensée d'Harry:

_Au non! qu'est ce que c'était encore?_

Il décrocha, fort peu convaincu de la justesse de son geste et quand son interlocuteur parla, il sut qu'il avait raison:

" Allo Harry, c'est Draco!

Ils avaient passé le week-end ensemble alors que Draco était de passage à Londres. Un merveilleux week-end. Ils avaient décidé de continuer à se voir malgré leurs emplois du temps surchargés. Et Harry devait l'appeler ce soir. Pourquoi l'appelait-il si tôt?

- Salut!

- Ecoutes, il faut que je te dise. Tu sais ce week-end, c'était vraiment bien mais...

Y avait toujours un mais... Pourtant Harry n'en fut guère touché. Avec la journé qu'il venait de passer, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il était complètement amorphe.

- ... je crois qu'on a rien à faire ensemble. Je... tu n'es pas mon type d'homme et je pense qu'on va finir par se blesser...

_Bingo_, pensa Harry, las.

- C'est pas grave, coupa celui-ce.

- Hein?

- Je te dis c'est pas grave. Moi aussi j'ai passé un super week-end. Sii tu veux pas continuer, c'est pas grave.

- Harry, t'as pas du comprendre, c'est fini.

- Oui, j'ai compris Draco.

- Non, c'est terminé entre nous.

- Oui, j'avais bien compris Draco. Tu ne veux pas qu'on se revoit au moins en tant que couple? C'est ça?

- Oui! Ca a pas l'air de te toucher plus que ça.

- Ecoutes Dray, j'ai passé une journée de m,il la lui raconta, plus rien ne peut plus me toucher.

- Et moi qui croyait que tu tenais un peu à moi, s'emporta le jeune blond.

- Draco, je peux pas faire mieux. Tu me quittes! Soit! Je ne vais quand même pas faire un scandale parce que tu me quittes au bout de 3 jours."

Et ben si, vraisemblablement c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Et c'est lui qui la fit. Au bout de 20min, Harry coupa court aux accusations de son ex-amant et lui dit simplement qu'il avait l'habitude qu'on le quitte et raccrocha.

Il en avait marre là.

Finalement, il se mit un film et s'alongea sur le canapé, un verre de Fire-whisky à la main.

Il se coucha vers 22h, priant que sa journée du lendemain ne soit pire que celle là. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait y survivre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cette histoire là, je ne pouvais pas la laisser passer.

C'est une histoire vraie. Cette journée horrible me fut raconter par mon meilleur ami. Plus il avançait dans son histoire et plus je rigolais. Une histoire pareille, rien que d'y penser, les larmes me viennent.

Si vous voulez que je vous raconte la suite...


End file.
